Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $5^n$. $\dfrac{5^{10}}{5^{12}}=$
Explanation: Recall that $\dfrac{x^n}{x^m}=x^{n-m}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{5^{10}}{5^{12}} &= 5^{10-12} \\\\ &= 5^{-2} \end{aligned}$